Have you seen this wizard?
by Blue Pikachu
Summary: Petit OS Drago/Hermione avec suite possible. Reviews? : quel pitoyable résumé! :D


_Youhou! Voici un OS les gens mais normalement si vous savez lire, vous aviez déjà remarqué ;)_

_/!\ Attention, plutôt fleur bleue, je préviens pour que vous n'alliez pas vomir sur votre clavier :D_

_Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews, s'iiiiiiiiiiiil vouuuuuuuus plaaaaaaaaaît :D_

« Have you seen this wizard? »

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, Hermione contemplait d'un regard vide l'affiche rectangulaire placardée sur le mur de cette rue vide de Pré au Lard.

L'inscription, écrite en lettres d'imprimerie majuscules, accompagnait une photo grandeur nature d'un beau jeune homme, qui ne ressemblait cependant en rien à celui qu'il avait été autrefois. Ses joues autrefois minces, qu'une barbe naissante bleuissait, étaient désormais creusées, donnant à son visage un léger aspect squelettique. Ses orbes gris métallisé, qui s'étaient parfois en la compagnie de celle qui regardait la photo tellement adoucis, possédaient une glaciale dureté tandis qu'ils scrutaient froidement la rue, un très léger sourire en coin soulevant ses lèvres minces, étroitement serrées.

«Drago Malefoy, évadé dans la massive évasion d'Azkaban avant-hier... »

« commis d'horribles meurtres... »

Une larme solitaire roula le long de la joue d'Hermione, ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler violemment. Sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un l'observait depuis sa fenêtre, si des passants étaient désormais dans la rue, elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue du Mangemort comme si elle allait sentir le contact doux, mais rendu rugueux par cette barbe nouvelle, de sa peau. Elle ne rencontra que le papier froissé de l'affiche dans lequel elle enfonça rageusement ses ongles et tira, arrachant le lambeau de papier représentant sa bouche. Devenait-elle folle? Certainement. Hermione fut secouée d'un sanglot et, alors qu'elle malaxait lentement la boule de papier entre ses doigts tremblants, elle se rappela...

« _- Ah, Granger, Granger, Granger... s'il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas faire, c'est tirer une leçon de tes erreurs. _

_Drago la regardait d'un air manifestement consterné en secouant faiblement la tête, son habituel sourire en coin scotché sur le visage. _

_- Dégage, Malefoy, cracha la jeune femme._

_- Mauvaise réponse, mauvaise réponse! Il fallait me demander quelle était cette erreur, Granger. _

_- Quelle était cette erreur, Malefoy? singea Hermione d'une voix chargée d'ironie. _

_- D'être..._

_Du bout des doigts, sans qu'elle s'y soit attendue, il effleura délicatement le contour de ses lèvres. Stupéfaite, Hermione demeura immobile. _

_- Seule..._

_De son pouce, il traça un cercle joueur sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme. _

_- Avec moi, acheva-t-il._

_Puis il l'embrassa très légèrement sur les lèvres, passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione. Submergée par son parfum douceâtre, elle laissa le contact s'éterniser le plus longtemps possible avant d'aboutir un mouvement de recul, perplexe. _

_- Pourquoi? Tu vas me violer, Malefoy? Lança-t-elle pour se donner une contenance._

_Le Serpentard s'esclaffa. _

_- Je vais te violer, avec ton consentement, Granger, rectifia-t-il d'un air malicieux. _

_- Si tu crois pouvoir m'avoir comme ça, s'esclaffa la jeune femme._

_- Allez, Hermione..., pleurnicha soudainement Drago en inclinant la tête avec un sourire charmeur. Tu ne vas pas jouer le jeu même quand il n'y a personne?_

_- Tu es infernal, Dragoninouchet, répliqua-t-elle en riant sous cape. _

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau, il suspendit brusquement son geste, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux argentés. _

_- Tu l'as entendue?_

_- Oui, j'ai adoré le petit surnom que Pansy te donne!_

_La jeune femme fut secouée d'un nouvel éclat de rire bien qu'elle parut légèrement jalouse. Drago était très tenté par l'idée de bouder dans son coin mais Hermione était beaucoup trop belle, les secondes avec elles beaucoup trop précieuses, pour qu'il les gâche. Il l'attira contre lui et sentit Hermione sourire contre ses lèvres. »_

Soudainement, les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux au point de l'aveugler presque. Elle ne voyait plus que les contours flous de celui dont elle avait été si amoureuse... Les maisons commençaient à tournoyer autour d'elle.

«- _Plus un geste, je suis armée! brailla Hermione en sentant le rideau à baldaquin bruisser légèrement pendant qu'une silhouette se profilait devant son lit. _

_- Hermione, tais-toi ou tu vas réveiller tout Poudlard! s'esclaffa Drago à mi-voix._

_- Hermione, ça va? demanda la voix inquiète et ensommeillée de Pansy._

_Le Serpentard roula des yeux. Secouée d'un rire silencieux, la Gryffondor s'agenouilla sur son lit, empoigna la chemise de son amoureux et imprima une rotation pour le faire tomber sourdement sur le matelas. _

_- Elles vont toutes accourir! grogna Drago dans l'oreiller._

_- Hermione? Répéta Pansy._

_- Ça va très bien, merci, lança la jeune femme. J'ai fait un cauchemar._

_- Merci, marmonna le Serpentard, légèrement vexé. _

_Hermione sourit et l'embrassa. »_

Un mal de crâne se logeait maintenant dans sa tête, s'amplifiant graduellement à l'aune de son douloureux chagrin.

« _-Hermione... Je t'aime._

_- Tu quoi? »_

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes et l'image irréellement nette de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu se forma dans son esprit.

« _- Écoute, Hermione, je..._

_La jeune femme se sentait extrêmement nerveuse pendant que Drago, face à elle, ne cessait de passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Lui-même d'ordinaire totalement impassible avait l'air angoissé et lançait sans cesse des regards autour de lui, alors que la rue était vide. _

_- Viens en au fait, Drago, supplia-t-elle d'une voix pressante._

_Le jeune homme la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ses mâchoires contractées ne laissaient rien présager de bon..._

_- ça doit cesser._

_- Je... quoi? Balbutia Hermione._

_Elle avait atrocement peur de comprendre. Lorsque le Serpentard entrelaça doucement ses doigts avec les siens, elle lui rendit très étroitement sa pression. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de se dissoudre dans les airs..._

_- Je... J'en suis devenu un. Je ne peux plus continuer... Il te tuera. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

_- Seuls les partisans de Voldemort l'appellent par ce nom, le coupa Hermione d'une voix étrangement ferme, alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux s'embuer légèrement._

_Drago resta totalement silencieux, se contenant de la regarder, d'un regard fiévreux. Ses mâchoires étaient de plus en plus crispées, mais il demeura immobile lorsqu'Hermione, sans le quitter des yeux, dégagea lentement sa main et commença à remonter la manche gauche de la chemise du jeune homme. _

_- Hermione... murmura-t-il, la voix brisée._

_Refusant de regarder, la jeune femme balada ses doigts le long de son bras et rencontra un léger relief, qui formait des entrelacs le long de la peau pâle. Terrifiée, Hermione baissa les yeux sur la Marque des Ténèbres, noire, se détachant nettement sur la peau de Drago. _

_Elle releva aussitôt les yeux, translucide, tout en lâchant son bras comme s'il l'avait brûlée, et commença à reculer lentement. _

_- Hermione!_

_- Ne m'approche surtout pas! hurla la jeune femme avec une pointe d'hystérie. _

_- Hermione! répéta Drago d'une voix inhabituellement vacillante. S'il te plaît..._

_- N'approche pas! brama-t-elle. _

_Elle continuait de reculer, de plus en plus précipitamment, tandis que lui se contentait de la regarder d'un air infiniment triste. Une faille, un gouffre se pratiquait en lui au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme mettait de la distance entre eux. _

_- Hermione, je t'aime, murmura-t-il, assez fort pour qu'elle entende._

_Une lueur douloureuse dans les yeux marrons, embués de larmes, de l'ancienne Gryffondor._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime, Mangemort, répliqua-t-elle en faisant volte face et en courant à toutes jambes, s'enfuyant dans la nuit. _

_Loin de Drago. Loin de celui qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces, et dont l'absence la consumait à feu doux. »_

- Oui, je t'aimais! hurla Hermione en balançant de toutes ses forces la boule de papier contre ce qui restait du visage de Drago, sur l'affiche. Je t'aime toujours!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime toujours.

Une voix douce, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Dans son dos. Elle était donc devenue irrémédiablement folle, mais autant profiter au maximum de sa vision, n'est-ce pas? Hermione ferma étroitement les yeux puis les rouvrit et se retourna lentement, pleurant toujours.

Et il était là, devant elle. Drago Malefoy. Les joues creusées, la barbe naissante, la maigreur d'Azkaban mais la lueur de tendresse qui habitait autrefois ses yeux orage, le sourire doux de ses lèvres. A quelques mètres d'elle. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux autour de lui.

- Drago? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

Son hallucination était douloureusement nette et réelle. Comme dans un rêve, comme il y a dix ans, Hermione s'approcha lentement du jeune homme, leva une main tremblante et suivit du doigt le contour des cernes violacés sous ses yeux. Ses yeux gris dans lesquels elle perçut de la délivrance, un immense soulagement avant qu'il ne l'embrasse doucement.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Hermione. Ce n'est pas toi. Pas vraiment.

- Je te promets que c'est moi. Recherché par les meilleurs Aurors du pays, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus, mais c'est moi.

Sur quoi, le Mangemort évadé de prison, recherché par les meilleurs Aurors du pays, hors-la-loi, cruel, sous les ordres du plus grand Mage noir de tous les Temps, retrouva la saveur des lèvres d'une membre active de l'Ordre du Phénix, en collaboration avec les meilleurs aurors du pays, incarnation du bien. Mais ils étaient amoureux, et c'est ce qui faisait toute la différence. Ou la similitude.


End file.
